


Сквозь пальцы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Jealousy, Parent/Child Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам эпизода 2х07, сцены в комнате Бридж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь пальцы

**Author's Note:**

> http://walterkov.tumblr.com/post/137503668425/2x07
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Incest 2016

Едва Рэй появляется в дверном проеме, Бридж сразу понимает, что он пьян — дело даже не столько в резком терпком запахе виски, сколько в той заметной разнице между его обычным непроницаемым выражением лица и тем, что сейчас. мягким; его появление — это всегда вламывание с битой, неторопливый въезд со своими правилами на бронетехнике на любую запрещенную территорию. Он устало плюхается на кровать и позволяет себе посмеяться над Бридж и выругаться при ней. Он совершенно точно, безоговорочно пьян — способен выразить хоть что-то, что чувствует. И он заводит шарманку про Марвина.

— Ты ненавидишь Марвина, как ненавидел бы любого, с кем бы я ни встречалась, — обиженно огрызается Бридж. — Ты сам-то когда-нибудь любил кого-то, кто тебе не подходил?

А это уже запрещенный прием. Но внутри Рэя разливается тепло от виски, и он уже не слышит всего дерьма, что Бридж может ему сказать — он просто откидывается назад, и его голова оказывается на ее голых теплых скрещенных щиколотках. Бридж вздрагивает.

— Да. — Он закрывает глаза, и Бридж может спокойно рассмотреть родное лицо — взять его в ладони, положив пальцы на широкие славянские скулы, доставшиеся от предков по еврейской линии матери, почувствовать, как колется недельная щетина, провести большим пальцем по морщинам на лбу. Его лицо разглаживается. — Было такое.

— Расскажи мне. — Бридж касается кончиками пальцев его коротко стриженных волос и не знает, чего ей хочется больше — чтобы отец был таким всегда, или уколоть его побольнее, пока не протрезвел и не натянул свою каждодневную стальную броню контрол-фрика.

— Долгая история. Она умерла. — Уголки его рта на мгновение опускаются вниз. — Но потом ко мне вернулась твоя мама и родились вы с Конором. Вы — самое лучшее, что у меня есть. Поэтому меня бесит Марвин, он пытался принуждать тебя.

— Но ты делаешь то же самое! — Она отпускает руки и скрещивает их на груди. Рэй открывает глаза. — Ты указываешь мне, с кем встречаться, а с кем нет! 

— Это не обсуждается. — Он приподнимается и оборачивается к Бридж. — Просто нет, и все.

Бридж молчит с пару секунд, а затем как будто припоминает:

— Мама вчера пришла в два часа ночи, — и с омерзительным для самой себя удовольствием наблюдает, как лицо Рэя искажает гримаса боли. Он безоговорочно пьян — Рэй Донован, один из самых мрачных типов Лос-Анджелеса, сидит в детской на кровати собственной дочери и почти плачет. Бридж вскакивает и выбегает из комнаты.

У Рэя Донована сыпется сквозь пальцы все, что он имеет. Рэй Донован катастрофически пьян собственной болью.


End file.
